ABC's and Love
by O'Reilly9
Summary: A Bunch of Liley One Shots.
1. Lilly Had A Motorcycle

I promise I will be updating my other stories soon! But I have also decided to begin doing a bunch of little one shots starting with this one. =] I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**_"You are, and always have been, my dream."_**  
**_— Nicholas Sparks (The Notebook)_**

I sat down on my couch and began going through the box that I had recently pulled out my old box of memories from high school. As I sifted through the memories, I came across an old photograph of Lilly and I. We were at the beach, I was in my bikini and Lilly was wearing her wetsuit. She was smiling wide, with one arm holding up her surfboard while the other one was wrapped around me. I remembered that day. I remembered that feeling of having her wrapped around me. Looking at the photo, I smiled, and realized a few things about that time in my life.

I was sixteen.

Lilly had just turned seventeen.

I ran track.

Lilly had a motorcycle.

I was in love.

But it wasn't enough to keep us together. I often wonder if I was more in love with that motorcycle than with Lilly. She would let me ride on the back and we would go flying. Anywhere and everywhere. I loved the feeling of going fast, feeling that at anytime we could just lift off from the ground and fly away from the world. From our parents. From school. From all the hard things in the life of a teenager.

I also often wonder if Lilly ever loved me. She let me go so easily. She hardly put up a fight after I walked away from her after graduation. But then again, I didn't fight for her either. We fought over something stupid, like we always did. I guess I just figured that we would make up the next day like we always did. But by the end of the week, I had left for Europe with my family for our annual vacation and I had seen no sign of Lilly. I can't even remember the reason I expected her to come and apologize to me, but I did. She didn't. I don't know where she was when I got back to Malibu. She wasn't there and I had to leave to go to college in New York. I haven't seen her since.

Our plan had been to go to college in New York together. For that first year, I expected her to show up on campus at anytime looking for me. She never did.

Back then, I was hurting and selfish. I know I should have been the one to apologize. I should have been the one to go after her. But I didn't. And now I wonder if she's all right. Then I wonder if she ever loved me and maybe she had been glad to get rid of me after that last breakup. After all, with me gone, she had her motorcycle all to herself again.

My best friend since high school, Joannie, sometimes tells me that she sees Lilly around Malibu when she goes to visit her mother. So I know she's out there somewhere in the world. I hold on to these scraps of information.

I still wonder what could have been. And I wonder if she does too.

I sighed as I traced our faces in the photograph. We were been so young back then. Maybe too young to be in love…


	2. The Affair

**Author's Note: Alright so I have decided that this is such a good idea for a story that throughout all these little short stories I will continue this one every now and then! =] It is really nice to be writing again and thank you guys for all the reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

Most people think I have a perfect life, and in lots of ways I do.

Great job that I love, gorgeous apartment, beautiful clothes, lots of friends, a wonderful family and a pretty good social life.

And my looks. People say that's not important, but it is. I mean who would rather be plain than pretty? I think I'm pretty, not beautiful or sexy…just pretty and maybe cute. That's what people say anyway.

And smart. Smart enough to get into a good college and graduate a year early. Smart enough to use what talents god gave me to be a success, a respected star in both America and Europe. Smart enough to not let the fame get to my head either. Not me. I'm not an idiot.

What I am is a masochist.

Lilly, my girlfriend, who I love more than life itself, says that I'm not, she says that I'm a romantic and that they're two completely different things.

I disagree.

Why?

Because Lilly is married and that person is not me. I'm in love with a married woman.

And I stopped wearing mascara a long time ago.


	3. Never Again

**Author's Note: I hope you all are enjoying these as much as I am! I really appreciate all your reviews, they remind me why I love writing so much. To Dare121, I sorry all of these are so sad lately! haha I will try to write some more happy ones soon, I promise. =]  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

Lilly jolted up from her sleep covered in sweat. She had that dream again. The dream that she's had ever since she left.

She took at deep breath and arose from the bed and walked to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. When she was some what relaxed she went back into bed, careful not to disturb her lady friend from her sleep. Leaning her back on the headboard she closed her eyes. The moment she did that, the beautiful brunette's face flashed before her eyes. Shaking it off she laid down once again and prayed for a peaceful rest.

The alarm clock woke her at 6 o'clock as it always does, she was counting the minutes for it to ring.

"Good morning gorgeous." she said as kissed Lilly's cheek.

"Morning." Lilly replied staring off.

She snuggled in Lilly's side has she rubbed her eyes trying to fully wake up. "Lilly are you okay?"

"I'm fine . Do you mind moving I need to get to work. I don't want to be late." she said in a monotone voice.

"Lilly, you don't have to get to work until nine?"

"No. I… I have to go to work."

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick?"

"No."

Rolling her eyes she untangled herself from the sheets. "Fine if you don't want to tell me, I know I can't make you. Let me wash up and then I'll be out of your hair." Turning around she spoke again, "Lilly, I love you… I want to be able to help you… I wish you would just open up to me."

Lilly waited until she closed the door behind her. Moving from the bed she opened up her night stand drawer and pulled out an old picture of Miley. She smiled when she saw it, it had to be one of her favorite pictures of her. Lilly had taken her surprise when she flashed the camera at her. It was right after she proposed and she of course accepted. Her eyes were the most darkest, most beautiful, blue, and they were filled with so much love and happiness. Lilly brushed her thumb over her face and imagined as if she was right there with her, God what she would do to have Miley with her again.

"Miley, I miss you so much."

Just has she voiced her sorrow he herd Mikayla walk into the room.

"Miley? Is that what this is about? Lilly when are you going to let her go? She's not in your life anymore… You need to stop doing this to yourself."

Anger filled his veins "She was my fiancé. She was my soul mate Mikayla!"

"Yeah Lilly you two were engaged and you two did love each other very much. Everyone could see it… but Lilly it's been four years."

"It feels like it was just yesterday..." Lilly spoke as she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "I would do anything to bring her back." Lilly choked out as she felt her heart breaking for the millionth time in the last four year.

"Well you can't Lilly. She's dead. She's gone. And she's not coming back." Mikayla replied with a mixture of anger, jealousy, and sadness, as she felt her own heart breaking as well...she did not know why she did this to herself...she loved Lilly more than life itself...but she knew Lilly's heart belonged to that Miley Ray Stewart and always would.


	4. The Affair Chapter Two

**Author's Note: So this idea really took me. =] Chapter of The Affair! Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

Lilly was watching Miley sleep, as she always did. She looked so beautiful, so innocent and peaceful that she couldn't help herself. This was what she loved most about their relationship, not the sex or the talking, or even the cuddling. Just watching her sleep. And time was running out.

It was almost midnight. She had been with Miley since just before 6. And if she wasn't home by 12:30 am Travis would wonder were she was. Staying late at the office until that hour was acceptable, expected even, but any later and he would start to worry, start to wonder. And Lilly desperately wanted to prevent that.

She hated herself for what she was doing, the lies and half-truths, the fact that she was not only cheating on her husband, but that she was cheating on him with his childhood best friend. It wasn't in her nature to be anything other than honest and straightforward. But she was doing it anyway.

Gently so as not to wake her, Lilly slipped her arm around Miley's waist, pulling her closer, luxuriating in her smell and feel. Moaning softly, Miley shifted in her sleep responding to Lilly's touch by snuggling closer to her and Lilly smiled. Even in the darkened room she could make out her features perfectly, partly she supposed because she had known Miley so long. Partly because she loved her so much.

But she wasn't being fair, not to Miley and not to Travis. She was hurting them both, using them both and it had to stop. The only thing that she had to be thankful for was that she and Travis had not had any children. And that nobody had figured out the truth yet. But it was borrowed time, she knew it.

With a creak the bedroom door opened and several seconds later Miley's yellow lab, Noel, bounded onto the bed. Sitting down so that she was facing Lilly, the dog stared and panted at her for several minutes until Lilly whispered

"What are you looking at? Don't answer that. I know the answer. I am an idiot. But I want you to know something. I really do love her. You don't have to worry on that score." Curiously, the dog tilted her head to the side at Lilly's words giving the impression that she was understanding every word and reaching forward to scratch Noel's ears, Lilly continued to talk.

"I'm not one of those people…I never planned for this to happen. That's not what I wanted. I didn't mean for this to happen. But it has and now… now it's up to me to sort it out. But I promise you, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that Miley doesn't get hurt. I'd die rather than see her cry. I'd do anything for her, even…"

Sighing she sat up, carefully disentangling herself from the sleeping girl by her side. She would do anything for her, but would she go that far ?

Would she leave her husband for her?

It was getting harder and harder, going home to Travis every night. Having breakfast with him every morning, attending parties with him, going out to dinner with friends with him, sharing a bed with him. It was getting harder and harder to spend time away from Miley. Stolen moments, anguished phone calls, secret encounters, they were no longer enough. She wanted more, she wanted to wake up to her beautiful face every morning, she wanted to meet her for lunch, walk her dogs with her, pick her up when she worked late so that she was sure that she got home safe. She wanted her.

It was all about choices. And she had to choose.

Getting up, she fumbled around until she located her underwear and pulling them on she went to the window. Outside everything was perfectly still and calm. Most of the residents of Malibu were sound asleep, dreaming happy dreams, snuggled up to the person they were supposed to be with.

Hearing Miley moan again she silently padded back to the bed, easing herself down beside her. She was having a bad dream and all she could do was comfort her until it was time for her to leave. Glancing at her watch she winced. It was already time for her to go.

"If you have to go, go. I understand."

Lilly looked down at her, surprised to find Miley's luminous blue eyes fixed on her face. There was no anger in them. Only sadness. And Lilly was the cause of it. Reaching down, she twirled a lock of chocolate brown hair around her finger and asked with complete sincerity

"What if I don't want to go?"

Smiling at the blonde, Miley pulled herself up onto her elbows and whispered

"Then don't go."


	5. The Affair Chapter Three

They sat silently observing each other for about a minute, each waiting for the other to say something, to take the risk, to make the decision. Finally Miley leaned forward and whispered,

'Don't worry, Lilly, I don't expect anything from you…except what you already give me.' Turning, she disentangled herself from the sheets and stood up, quickly pulling on the satin slip and matching robe that had been removed by the blond woman earlier that night. Without another word she glided her hand across her dogs head and padded out of the room with Noel right behind her, leaving Lilly alone with her thoughts.

Miley didn't expect anything from her. She refused gifts or money, and never complained when she had to leave early or cancel their plans at the last minute. She had never asked Lilly for anything, not her time, a commitment, or even her love. Yet that was exactly what the brunette had.

Lilly loved her without a doubt.

Getting up she dressed speedily and then, hearing music coming from Miley's kitchen, she went to investigate. Pausing in the doorway, she smiled at what she saw.

Miley was feeding her dog whilst dancing to Sugarland's 'Want to.' Her tiny figure was clad in the pretty dark purple floral silk chemise and matching wrap, and the fact that she was wearing Scooby-doo socks as well, somehow made the outfit even sexier. Without any make-up or jewelry she looked about sixteen, exactly the age she had been when she had first fallen in love with her and the fact that she was not only dancing, but singing to the music as well, made Lilly love her even more. Miley was perfect.

With childlike abandon, Miley swayed in time to the music, moving her hands and feet and hips, and shaking her head. Closing her eyes, she sang along to her radio loudly twirling around, she stopped dead at the sight of Lilly, dressed in her business suit, leaning against her bedroom door with an enigmatic smile on her face. Lilly had been watching her.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked as her cheeks turned bright red and she stood perfectly still. Lilly laughed.

"Since you were coming on to your refrigerator." She replied with a teasing twinkle in her sparkling blue eyes. Miley immediately scowled at her.

"Lilly I was not! Oh, just shut up." Lilly grinned as Miley sulked and went back to feeding Noel. Sauntering over to her, Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's waist from behind and murmured into her hair

"Don't be mad. I was only teasing." Miley lowered her head and Lilly could feel her relax against her, "You know for being a Superstar you get embarrassed pretty easily." she joked.

"There is a big difference between you seeing me being all made up and wearing a blond wig on stage Lilly, and having you watch me dance around my kitchen holding a bag of dog food. This is the real me…not many people get to see that…and I'm not mad. I wish I were. If I was mad at you then I could end this…us. But I'm not. So I can't." At the sadness in her voice, Lilly felt a dull pain throb in her heart. And before she could think about what she was saying she cried out

"Tell me to go and I'll go. Tell me that it's over between us and I swear I'll leave you alone. I swear." And although she couldn't see Miley's face, Lilly felt her tense at her words, and pull away from her slightly.

"Is that what you want?" she asked, struggling to keep her tears from falling. Was that what Lilly wanted?

"No!" The words exploded from her mouth with such force that Miley jumped and twisted round in her arms so that she was facing Lilly, and seeing the passion in her eyes, the love and the fear, Miley's insecurities vanished in a heartbeat. Lilly had made the offer because she loved her, not because she didn't. Lilly was putting Miley's happiness ahead of her own.

Lilly loved her.

Feeling the tears slide down her cheeks, Miley gave in and crumpled to the floor with her head in her hands. Lilly immediately dropped down beside her, enveloping her love in her arms, whispering her name over and over, comforting her almost like a loving parent. There was a difference though.

When she kissed her, it was with the intensity of a woman taken over by love.

A love that was returned in every way.


End file.
